tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Reeth Gylden-hand
|image1 = File:Reeth.png |caption1 = The mage of Olenveld |race = Atmoran |gender = Male |age = 19 (1E 139) |height = 1.97 meters |weight = 92 kgs |status = Alive |date_of_birth = 1E 120 |place_of_birth = Olenveld, Skyrim |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |titles = Mage of Olenveld |factions = Order of the Stormhawk |class = Mage }} ' ''', is a powerful Atmoran mage and a member of the Order of the Stormhawk. Originally from Olenveld, he lives at Krakevisa on the island of Wyrmstooth. He is one of the few people who knows of Hefndir's heritage. History Backstory Reeth is a powerful mage, originally from Olenveld. That is where he studied magic since he was just a boy, as to him, magic was the true power in the Aurbis and brawn was just a waste of time when you could blast an enemy with a bolt of lightning. On Olenveld he learned many different magics before he traveled to Skyrim, he enrolled in the college and is still a member however he rarely shows himself there, he met Hefndir by chance not far from Vindhelm. Where the older man was wrestling a troll, Reeth used his magic to defeat the trolls. Hefndir was impressed by the mage's power at such a young age and they travelled back to Krakevisa together, where he was inducted into the order. Reeth has traveled back and forth between Krakevisa and the college multiple times although he never stays at the college for more than a day or two at most. Ballad of the High King The Dragon Jermulgraag Reeth and his friend, Tiskr Rjaakasig, had accompanied their leader Hefndir Sturmhaukr on a quest to kill a giant. They had planned to return to Krakevisa, but they had heard rumors in Dunstad about possible dragon sightings in Yorgrim. They couldn't just ignore that so the Stormhawks were heading there. They took a carriage to Yorgrim, but didn't stay in the town. Instead, they immediately headed to the mountainside to search for the dragon. Their search proved fruitless as they had no idea where the dragon's lair was. As such, they decided to return to town, but Tiskr stayed behind to keep an eye out for any dragon activity. The duo asked around and was pointed to a farmer named Hrefna that lived south of the town. Reeth stayed behind to search for the farmer in the town, while Hefndir returned to fetch Tiskr and head to her homestead. The mage headed to the townsquare and entered the first tavern, the Marked Pike Inn. He chatted with the innkeeper, asking about the dragon. He learned that the Thane Harald Word-Bringer of Morvunskar had placed a bounty on the beast. After getting all the information that he could he met up with Hefndir and Tiskr and headed out to find the dragon. The trio headed south to the mountains, eager to face the dragon. They stuck to the paths and eventually found an unnatural clearing near the location where Hrefna suggested they look. The clearing showed signs of the dragon, the trees there had been broken with extreme force all at once. Reeth inspected the ground and found dried blood under a layer of snow. Before they had time to investigate further, Hefndir heard noises coming from nearby. He spotted eyes in the bushes at the edge of the clearing. It was a large snow sabercat and it was prowling closer to them. The half-elf slowly approached the sabercat, keeping himself between it and his subordinates. Reeth shot a lightning bolt at the cat, causing it to pounce on Tiskr. The two warriors hacked at the sabercat and eventually managed to get through its thick hide and kill the beast. They took the dead cat with them as they followed the dried blood trail, which led to a cave. It was dark by the time they arrived so they made camp near the mouth of the cave to sleep through the night. During Hefndir's watch, he heard growls coming near them. A large sabercat cub attacked them, but it was no match for the half-elf. He killed the animal with relative ease by himself. After the sun rose they headed deeper into the cave to find the source of the dried blood trail. They found a half-eaten corpse at the end of the trail. Reeth found a pouch on the body and inside found a Silver Dragon Claw. Hefndir noticed some light coming from behind them. He yelled out to the strangers, telling them to stop and identify themselves. The man leading the group was Thane Harald. The group came face-to-face with them. There were 4 others with the thane. The Stormhawks introduced themselves as well, telling them that they were on the hunt for the dragon. Harald went to investigate the corpse. Hefndir wasn't interested in these strangers, especially since Harald was kin of Ysgramor. He walked past him, refusing to help them. Harald ordered his housecarl, Skorm Snow-Strider, to stop them. Skorm blocked the path of the other two Stormhawks while the thane examined the corpse. Reeth threatned Skorm with a lightning spell while Tiskr drew his weapons. Hefndir threatened to shout them apart if they didn't let his compatriots pass. Skorm wasn't afraid of the mage and didn't move, following the thane's orders. Harald threatened the half-elf and demanded them to back off and tell him what they learned from the corpse. The situation was getting more tense until the mage stopped his spell and told his friends to calm down. He offered to tell the thane all they knew if he let them pass. Harald agreed once they swore on their honor and told Skorm to stand aside. The housecarl did so and the situation defused. The mage told them that the body of the treasure hunter came from the clearing, no doubt killed by the dragon. The sabercats dragged it into the cave, which was their lair. They followed the blood trail there just the other day and that morning found a dragon claw on the corpse. It was likely that the dragon's temple was nearby and the beast killed the treasure hunter to keep its location a secret. A foreigner reminded Harald of a female dragon cultist and he asked the Stormhawks if they had encountered her. They hadn't so asked him to explain. The thane warned them about her power. She was their clue so the group decided to hunt after her, first returning to the clearing to follow the tracks that the scouts had found there previously. Two from the group stayed behind to investigate something in the cave. The others returned to the clearing. The Stormhawks had reached it first and spooked the thane's scouts, but Harald calmed them down when they got there. He told his men what they found and asked them to report anything they found. One of the hunters, Þuli, showed them a torn up knapsack that they found southeast of the clearing. They also found another trail that led to the clearing, where the bag had been stuck to a tree. Inside was part of a map, but the part that was useless to them. They figured that the temple was nearby as they were pretty high up the mountain, so they split up to search for it. Since then the other party members returned, with a sabercat cub following after them. Skorm remained with the scouts, the Stormhawks went off on their own and Harald led the bounty hunters to the south. The Stormhawks went up the mountain to get a better vantage point to look for the temple. They jumped across a crevasse and found a ledge that overlooked a valley plateau. On that plateau they found man-made structures. By the time they got there the thane's group had already reached the plateau and found the temple door. Though it was only with Reeth's dragon claw that they managed to open the puzzle door and gain access in the temple. The door opened once the carved rings were in place and they headed inside. As they went up the flight of stairs at the entrance, Harald accidentally set off a trap. He told the others to stand back and then used Whirlwind Sprint to move himself out of danger. They reached the entrance hall without further incident and found natural sunlight coming into the room, which was odd. They found two corridors that led out of the hall so they decided to split up. The Stormhawks took the left one while the others took the right. They went down a dark corridor, fighting a draugr that burst out of one of the connecting doors. After it was dead they looted the room it came from then continued along the hallway. It led to a large chamber, which led to the library, the armory and some bedrooms. Reeth went up to search the bedrooms while Hefndir and Tiskr tried to get into the armory. They failed, damaging their weapons in the process. They then checked the library and found a key to the elaborate metal door in the large chamber. However, when they went to unlock it they set off a gas trap. After they set off the trap, Skorm joined up with them along with a man in heavy armor. They all ran up to the balcony to escape the gas. The mage explained the situation and they decided to search around for a way to stop the gas. Skorm went to open a door, but was blasted to the floor below by a draugr's thu'um. Half a dozen draugr attacked the group. The Stormhawks fought off the draugr. Skorm told them that the room with the draugr lord had a chain that might shut off the trap. They began trying to make their way to the room to shut off the gas trap. They fought with near perfect unison, as they were used to each other's fighting styles. They killed the undead warriors and Reeth pulled the chain. The gas stopped, but what was already there remained. They walked through the gas, luckily avoiding breathing it in as Skorm had opened the doors to the outside. A wave of fresh air sent the gas away as they found themselves in a secret crater in the middle of the mountain. They spotted the dragon there, standing on a ledge above and altar, with the other humans at that same altar. Hefndir approached the dragon and spoke to it in Dovahzul, much to the dragon's surprise. The dragon was angered by the Stormhawk and shouted, creating a storm over the crater. The thane told them all to scatter to evade the storm that shot down lightning at them. Hefndir shouted as well, creating his own storm that boosted the dragon's own. Hef's shout hurt the humans more than the dragon, angering Harald. The mortals rushed into cover, trying to avoid the storms. Reeth used Lightning Shield to protect himself from the storms. Still, the shield wasn't enough and he was seriously injured. Though the armored man, Stinralg, healed him. Tiskr split from the others to avoid them. The mage began to distract the dragon for the tongues to be able to catch him off-guard. Tiskr used Dragonrend on the dragon, sending him to the ground. The female cultist came out of hiding and attacked the group, trying to protect the dragon. The Stormhawks attacked the dragon while he was down, but Hefndir was blown away. Tiskr, Skorm, Reeth and Harald took on the dragon while the others fought off the cultist. They slowly chipped away at the dragon's thick scales, though they failed to leave any serious injury on him. During the fight, Harald was caught in the dragon's bite and was gravely wounded. Reeth went to save him, so Tiskr and Skorm were left to fend for themselves. The mage treated the thane's wounds, but given how serious they were Harald would need magic. The thane told him to get Reyl Golden-Maid, the healer in their party. Reyl soon arrived with the other Companion, Jofrodr Sword-Thrower. Reeth and Jofrodr used their magic to keep the lightning off the group as Reyl healed the thane. The storms finally dispersed as Reyl finished her healing. Harald got back up and called Jofrodr to attack the dragon while he was still on the ground. The two sprinted towards the dragon. They fought like they did against the draugr, with Jof retrieving the thane's spear after he threw it. The dragon's magical shield protected him from the weapon and he healed himself by shouting at Tiskr. Reeth's magic destroyed the dragon's shield and allowed Harald a chance to attack. Harald shouted at the dragon to weaken it and Jof threw his sword at it with telekinesis, hitting the beast's chest. He returned the thane his spear, who then stabbed the dragon through the wound that Jof had left in his chest. Skorm joined in the attack and wounded the dragon's eye. The Companion charged at the dragon, summon an Aetherial sword and stabbed the dragon's arm. His attack caused the dragon's arm to buckle. He fell to his side, leaving himself open to the Atmorans. All the while Reeth kept blasting lightning bolts at the beast. They didn't let up. Jofrodr summoned a spear while the dragon tried to hit him with his tail. Jof held his ground and stabbed at the tail with the spear, but was still knocked back from the force of the tail. Harald finally finished the dragon off by stabbing it through the heart. Only the cultist remained. She seemingly surrendered, but when the hunters tried to imprison her she surprisingly attacked and then sprinted out of the temple. The hunters celebrated their victory over the dragon. Hefndir gathered claws from the dragon as trophies to prove their kill. Tiskr looted a new shield and axe from the draugr in the temple. Reeth talked with the thane to ask for payment for their services. The thane told them to seek payment when they returned to Yorgrim, so they remained with the Atmorans until then. Skorm convinced Harald to also take a trophy of their kill back with them, so they lopped off the dragon's head and then had the scouts bring it back into town on the sled. The group arrived in Yorgrim the next day. Harald rode in the front on his horse. Skorm had the second horse, leading the sled carrying the dragon Jermulgraag's severed head. As soon as the first townspeople saw the dragon skull, word spread across all of Yorgrim. The people gathered around the group, their mouths agasp at the sight of the dragon's head. When they made it to the town square, Harald gave a short speech that caused the people to cheer his name and applaud the heroes. Chief Jænis arrived in the town square and called for a feast in their honor. The chieftain's announcement made the people cheer louder. That day Yorgrim was enthralled in a festival that lasted well into the night. Not even the cold could stop the Atmorans from celebrating. The Stormhawks didn't partake in the festivities, they kept mostly to themselves and waited for their payment. That came soon enough. Harald paid them collectively 4000 gold for their aid in killing the dragon. They split that gold up evenly. Orcs of Akul Khazak Reeth and Tiskr Rjaakasig remained at the tavern while their superior left to explore the town in search of new equipment. At the tavern they heard about an Orc problem that was plaguing the hold of Blekva to the northwest. When Hefndir returned he had a new weapon, the sword Bittnahjold. They talked about the sword's smith, Relan Völundr, as he was quite famous. Tiskr had met the man before as they both grew up in Drakefell. On their way out of town, Tiskr asked his master if he could remain in Skyrim instead of heading back to Wyrmstooth. He still wanted to fight as he had not dealt the final blow on the dragon. Hefndir seemed to be proud of his decision and even granted Tiskr the sword Bittnahjold as he would not be needing it back home. Reeth decided to remain behind as well, to keep an eye on his friend and make sure he stayed safe. They parted ways with the Stormhawk. The duo remained in the town for another day before taking a ship to Vindhelm. At the city they ran into Relan, who recognized Tiskr and the sword. The smith decided to accompany his old neighbor and see how a skilled warrior used his weapon as research for his future works. They had decided to take on the bounty on the Orcs and headed to the village of Silfrisin. On the way there they ran into Jofrodr Sword-Thrower and Reyl Golden-Maid, who appeared to also be heading the same way. They kept their distance from the Companions. There was trouble on the road with giants fighting a group of humans, but the Stormhawks didn't interfere. When they arrived at the village they found it seemingly abandoned. Some of the buildings looked damaged and others were completely burned down. Tiskr and Relan began looking around the settlement for any survivors, while Reeth went to search for tracks. They didn't find any survivors, only bodies remained. They could see signs of battle around the village. In fact they noticed a bit of smoke coming from the east. It was a very small column, barely noticeable against the bleak winter sky. They headed there to investigate. The column of smoke was faltering as they approached. By the time they reached the source it was already out. They found that the source was a burned out house. The ashes were still warm so the attack was recent. They looked around for the attackers. As soon as they turned the corner they found a large splatter of blood across the snowy street and nearby was the body of a dead Orc. More fresh blood littered the street ahead, along with more bodies. They found more bodies there. Among the dead Orcs was a lone man. He was kneeling in the bloody snow with his hand grasping an amulet close to his chest. The man was mumbling something, but none of them could hear him well enough to know what he was saying. They approached cautiously, but the man didn't seem to notice them. He kept praying then stood up and retrieved his axe from a nearby dead Orc. Tiskr complemented the man's fighting prowess, seeing as he had killed a group of Orcs alone. They introduced themselves to him and he revealed that his name was Hans. His accent was quite strange. He ignored them and began to walk away. Reeth was interested in following the man, but Tiskr stopped him so that they could focus on finding the Orc stronghold. Reeth climbed one of the nearby buildings to see if he could spot any Orcs. He came down, not finding any sign of the stronghold. All he found were more humans gathering at the village square. Tiskr decided to leave the humans alone and go into the wilderness to search for the Orcs. Reeth and Relan tried to convince Tiskr to seek help from the Companions. The three of them wouldn't be able to take on the Orc Stronghold alone. Tiskr decided to search for the Orcs first. If things got hairy, Reeth could use his magic to teleport them to Wyrmstooth. They followed tracks from the dead Orcs, but lost the trail completely about a four kilometers from the village, where the snowy hills gave way to a craggy landscape of stones and rock walls. No matter how hard they looked, they couldn't pick up the trail again. The Stormhawks headed up a mountain path that they assumed the Orcs might have taken. The farther up they got the more treacherous it became. It was getting hard to follow as the snow was hiding loose stones and faults in the path. Relan felt that he stepped on a loose stone as it shifted under his weight and began to plummet down the mountainside. Tiskr grabbed Relan and made sure he didn't fall. Since this path was too treacherous they headed back. All this trekking around had wasted a good portion of the day, the sun was already starting to go down. The Stormhawks decided to set up camp. The Stormhawks found stable enough ground to set their camp, a covered ledge area that got them out of the snow and protected them from the worst of the winds. Relan summoned his magic forge to keep them warm, which impressed the Stormhawks. During Relan's shift, a group of Orcs appeared from seemingly nowhere outside their camp. Tiskr wasn't asleep so he reacted quickly and protected the others while they got their bearings. Relan summoned a Dremora to aid them and they managed to kill the Orcs. They waited to see if more Orcs were nearby, then went to sleep. Tiskr was woken up in the middle of the night by Reeth, who showed him some dim lights in the distance. They didn't know what caused them, but guessed that they had something to do with the Orcs. Though they waited until morning before setting off to investigate the lights. Try as they might, the three could not find source of the lights. They went exactly where Reeth had seen them coming from, but there was nothing there out of the ordinary. It looked like just normal mountainside landscape: rocks, stone and snow. They wondered what could have been the source of the lights. They searched for another hour around the area and still found no sign, when they were suddenly attacked. An Orc appeared out of seemingly nowhere and attacked Relan, while another fired an arrow at Tiskr. They fought off the Orcs once more, but Relan was stabbed in the lower torso during the fight. Reeth did his best to stop the bleeding, but Relan was left with an open wound. Meanwhile Tiskr was searching for a secret passage from where the Orcs came from. He uncovered a hidden crevasse in the rockwall where a person could slip in and out from. He could also see a faint light of torches inside the passage. He called the others over and after some short deliberations, they headed into the hidden crevasse. The Stormhawks squeezed through the crevasse and found themselves in the poorly lit cavern corridor that the Orcs had came from. They could see that the corridor wasn't natural, as wooden beams were holding up part of the corridor. It looked very much like a mine shaft. They took a torch from the wall to be able to see and began to traverse the mines. They followed the mine shaft for quite a while before reaching something. They found a chamber that served as an outpost and a crossroads, as it had three other passages leading to it. It held some crates of supplies along with sleeping furs in a makeshift sleeping mat on the ground. They searched the supplies for anything useful until Relan warned them that someone was coming. They hid behind the crates and waited. When they put out their lights, the Stormhawks could still see torchlight coming from connecting passages, though one was brighter than the rest. It was the same one that they had come from. The Stormhawks saw the lights coming closer and closer with each passing minute, until the torches were practically in the room. It was hard to see as their eyes had began to adjust to the darkness. When the torches came into view it nearly blinded them. They saw that the ones holding the torches were humans. They didn't recognize any of them, but they seemed to be wearing Companion style armor and colors. Seeing that they were not enemies, Tiskr revealed himself and began to leave. He still didn't want to work with the Companions. One of the Companions recognized them and tried to get them to stop, but Tiskr ignored him and called Reeth and Relan to his side. The Stormhawks walked for a while until they saw a group of Orcs up ahead. Since the Orcs hadn't noticed them they decided to follow instead of attacking. The orcs stopped to rest in an outpost room. It was the perfect place for an ambush so Reeth and the others attacked before they were discovered. They caught the Orcs by surprise and finished them off quickly thanks to the mage's lightning. They tracked the footprints of the group and found a large mining chamber which housed too many Orcs for the Stormhawks to defeat. They backtracked to find another way through and ran into another group of Companions. This one led by Harbinger Randagulf himself. He recognized Relan, who had apprenticed under the Gray-Mane smith. After sharing what information they knew, they joined forces with the Harbinger to find their way to the stronghold as the Orcs had begun to collapse tunnels that connected to their home. Now that they had more warriors at their disposal, they headed back to the large mining chamber. This time, the Orcs spotted them first and attacked. With the Companions aiding them, the Stormhawks were able to break through the mouth of the tunnel and make their way down to the bottom floor where a tunnel linked up to the mine exit. They found that the Orcs there were being attacked by another Companion group. Together they overwhelmed the Orcs from both sides and killed them all. The Stormhawks allowed the Companions to regroup before continuing through the mine. The Orcs tried to cut off their only advance into the stronghold. Luckily for the humans, Jofrodr used his telekinesis magic to hold the tunnel roof in place. He urged his companions to go on without him. The Stormhawks were the first ones through, followed closely by Randagulf and the others. The tunnel collapsed behind them when Jofrodr's magicka ran out. In the last mining chamber they found the largest group of Orcs thus far led by the Orc Champion and a Red-skinned she-orc. The Companions formed a shieldwall to protect themselves from the Orc archers and warriors. The Orcs charged at them, but with Reyl's magic boosting their strength the Companions managed to hold them back. Reeth remained behind the shieldwall and focused on shooting lightningbolts at the Orc archers atop their platforms, while Tiskr went into the fray of battle. The fight against the Orcs was not going in the humans' favor, not until Reeth noticed that the Orcs had left numerous oil barrels around the mine. He zapped one of them with lightning and set off a chain explosion that coated much of the enemy force in burning oil. That dealt a crushing blow to the Orc warriors. The battle in the mines was gruesome, with many Companions meeting their end, but the Atmorans were able to defeat the Orcs. They did not rest, instead they headed outside into the stronghold and found that it was ablaze and in the middle of a battle. Other Companions led by Captain Bodvar had attacked the Orcs' home and were fighting in the longhouse's courtyard. Harbinger Randagulf led the survivors of the mining tunnels into the battle, attacking the Orcs on their flank. Their arrival turned the tide of the battle, which had been in the favor of the Orc Chief. Reeth joined the fight against the Orc chief, zapping him with lightning as Hans and Tiskr fought him. Even with the Stormhawks helping them they were not able to kill the Orc Chief. They had to chip away at the chief piece by piece and even then his furious blows nearly killed them. Reyl joined them and kept the humans from dying against the Orc. The healer boosted their strength and kept them from dying from the Orc Chief's attacks. The battle ended when Tiskr dealt the final blow to the Orc Chief. The rest of the Orcs were slaughtered and their stronghold burned to the ground. Calm before the Storm Reeth collected some blood from the Orc chief to study him, as the Orc had an usually large size for his race. The Companions recovered after the massive battle, burying their dead, counting the kills, looting the stronghold and resting. Once they had done this the crews split up and went their separate ways. Relan Völundr went with some of the Companions to Vindhelm, while the Stormhawks followed another crew to Dagastar to get their reward from the Jarl of Blekva. The smith promised Tiskr Rjaakasig a new shield to replace the one he lost fighting the Orcs. It took them 3 weeks to arrive at the coastal city. Once there they headed straight for the Tower of Dawn where the Jarl lived. They waited in the courtyard of the tower with the Companions until the Jarl sent fo them. At the Jarl Skuld's throne room, she presented them with three chests of gold as a reward. However there were four crew and even combined the gold was not the amount promised to them. The Jarl said that she had reduced the bounty due to the damage suffered by Silfrisin during the quest, which angered the Companions. Jofrodr Sword-Thrower in particular was quite vocal about his outrage. The infighting between the crew over how they would split up the remaining reward turned their anger from the Jarl to each other. Helgi of the Ylgermet argued with a member of the Vedrfolnir crew and it looked their a fight would break out. Seeing that the Companions were escalating things, Reeth tried to calm them down, but to little avail. They continued to argue how to split up the gold until finally a brawl broke out when the Vedrfolnir leader tried to claim the largest chest for his crew. Helgi and him exchanged blows briefly before the Jarl angrily broke up the fight. She had her steward separate the reward fairly through the reported kills of each crew and then had the Companions leave her tower. The Stormhawks took their share of the reward and gladly seperated from the Companions. They stayed in Dagastar, where Tiskr retrieving the shield that Relan had made for him. They were able to find themselves a merchant ship that would take them to Wyrmstooth, the so called cursed island where the Atmorans refused to go and where the Stormhawks had set up their secret headquarters. The merchant dropped them off on the southern shore of the island and they walked all the way to the northern marches where their headquarters Krakevisa was located. There they reunited with Hefndir Sturmhaukr Several weeks later, a lesser member of the Order arrived at Krakevisa and informed them that Jarl Harald Word-Bringer had declared war on the Snow Elves over some supposed attacks that the elves conducted against the Jarl's lands. The Stormhawks didn't believe it, Hefndir in particular was enraged by this news. Enough so that he departed from Wyrmstooth, leaving his family behind in order to go help the Falmer against the Atmorans. He refused aid from Reeth and the other Stormhawks, not wanting to involve them in the war. Personality Reeth is likely the most intelligent member of his order, he is more sophisticated than most other Atmorans and follows some of the same principles of dining as an Altmer would, such as never resting utensils on the edge of any vessel, not eating more than the most prestigious attendee at any function or using the wrong utensil. He is also quite studious as evidenced by his knowledge and power in multiple schools of magic ranging from Mysticism and Restoration to Destruction. Reeth is also, despite his studious nature, something of a playerm regardless of being in a relationship or not he is often looking for another woman. He likes the challenge as much as the woman. However, he never lies to a woman by telling her that she's the only one in his heart if that's not the case. Appearance Standing at 1.97 meters and weighing just over 90 kilograms, Reeth looks like a brute to mages of other species, towering over even the Altmer, but being shorter than most other Atmorans. He has long and brown curly hair and a light stubble on his face, He wears baggy black and blue robes designed for the harsh climate of Wyrmstooth and Skyrim where he spends most of his time. His robes have golden trims, making him look somewhat like a man of high birth, while in truth his family is far from as rich as Reeth himself has become. Powers and Abilities Reeth's atmoran blood gives him an innate resistance to cold, but he is also able to Negate magic, dispelling any magical effects in area around him while simultaneously silencing enemies and stunning monsters nearby. Furthermore, should the situation call for it he can increase the potency of his magic by one third. He has Magical spells of Mysticism, Restoration, Destruction and Alteration at his disposal. He is also a trained Healer. Statistics *Attributes: Willpower and Intelligence *Major Skills: Master Mysticism, Master Restoration, Expert Destruction, Expert Medical, Adept Alteration *Minor Skills: Speechcraft, Unarmored, Survival *Spells: Mark/Recall, Heal Legendary Wounds, Revive, Devour Health, Legendary Dispel ,Greater Dispel Other, Lightning Blast (E), Lightning Shield (Ad), Guard (Ad) *Powers: Resist Frost, Negate Magic, Empower magic(all spells become 33% more powerful, active) *Equipment: Mage's robes, enchantment similar to skyrim's arch-mage hoodless robes. A magic staff of Sparks, his empower magic will affect the staff's power too. Trivia *Reeth's name was taken from a Name Generator specifically for Atmoran characters that Nelthro found on Fantasy Name Generators. Category:The Poetic Edda Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Atmorans Category:Order of the Stormhawk